


Improvise

by magicJester



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: I attempted okay?, M/M, boss Wonho, buisness, hyungwon is an assistant, unsuspecting wonho, woho is a narcisist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicJester/pseuds/magicJester
Summary: What do you do when you get called into a really important interview with only a weeks notice? You improvise the fuck out of it.





	1. The beginning

The tall figure weaved its way through the clutter of finely cut rock. Statues of every size and shape surrounded him as he eyed each one. They were all exquisite and the creator had impeccable tastes, a true artist.

In front of the man was a great statue of a mare, ornamented in onyx and rubies.

He traced his fingers delicately along the figure. The smooth, cool marble curving under the appendages, reminding him of the delicacy of the furnishings back home. This piece or art was created for that purpose. To remind him of home. The marble itself was a pristine white with washes of neutral golds and greys to accentuate the shadows that the carving created.

Yes, he thought as he gave it a once over. This would be the perfect gift for the new boss. He left the life-sized statue alone and made his way over to get it packaged. It’d have to be transported over to South Korea before anything else.

 

 

“Get your lazy ass up.” The brunette slapped the sleeping boy a sixth time in the span of two minutes. A loud blaring sound penetrated the ears of the sleeping beauty. “Five more minutes babe.” The blonde replied groggily, rolling over to save his face. Bad mistake. The brunette yelled at him again and slapped his buttocks instead. The sleepy man gasped and attempted to strangle the brunette who was hovering over him.

“I’m up! I’m up!” The blond quickly sat up (hitting the other guy’s forehead with his own forehead in the process) and turned off the alarm, glaring at his assailant. The bedsheet fell from his bare shoulders and pooled at his hips. His hair was fluffy and stylishly messy and his lips shaped into an adorable pout. “No matter how many times you pout Wonho, you’re not going back to sleep. You have that interview today.” His flatmate, Kihyun, pointed out, ruffling his hair before he left to probably make coffee and breakfast. Shit was that today? Wonho thought as he dragged himself out of bed and down to the bathroom.

After a quick shower, he quickly put on a little bit of makeup. Don’t get him wrong, he doesn’t go full out – in fact a lot of men in South Korea wear base make up at least! He just likes to accentuate his eyes with a neutral eyeliner and make sure his brows are filled. He knows he doesn’t need anything else. Some deity had blessed him with warm brown eyes, an ideal jawline, soft lips with a natural gradient, and a fit body that was defined. His bleached hair didn’t show any damage as it fell perfectly across his forehead.

He got dressed into a loose silky button up and black tight dress pants, skinnies, black dress shoes and matching choker and earring set. Classy, elegant and sexy. He and Kihyun had gone looking for the perfect outfit for the interview and to be honest, Kihyun wasn’t the biggest help. He wanted to impress his potential employers, and he’ll admit that he was hoping his looks will help him land the job.

It was only last week that the letter had come in the mail addressed to a ‘Shin Hoseok’. It outlined a simple meeting with the chief secretary of Monsta Ent. – a multi billion-dollar corporation and entertainment company – for a job interview. Maybe he was scouted? If so why was it mailed and not on the spot like what you hear of? He would have thought it was a scam if it wasn’t for the official documentation and signature of the CEO and the chief secretary.

Kihyun jokingly wolf-whistled at him as he handed him a coffee in a to-go mug and a freshly toasted croissant. “You better come back a millionaire or I’m kicking you out of the flat.” He joked as he fixed the collar of the button up. Wonho laughed at his idiotic-but-cute flat-mate who makes really good coffee.

The two had known each other for years before moving in together. They sort of were friends with benefits whenever Kihyun felt like it (which was practically never) and they used to work together back in the day. Kihyun now works at a barista at one of the most successful coffee houses in Seoul and teaches the employees how to brew the beverages. They both used to work as apprentice baristas there back when they were kids, but after high school Wonho wanted to focus on his studies and ‘discovering himself’ which Kihyun called ‘lazing around like the idiot you are’. You see, Wonho was one of those fortunate naturally gifted idiots who always got high scores in all his exams and tests.

Wonho quietly left the building and made his way to Monsta Ent. Company headquarters in the crisp cold autumn morning.

 

 

The ride into the heart of Seoul was kind of awkward for the usually cocky Wonho. Unfortunately, he didn’t have a car so he had to catch public transport in his ‘classy, elegant and sexy’ attire. Couldn’t people learn not to stare? He knows he’s good looking. He doesn’t need to be reminded.

When he reached the building, there was a man waiting out the front for him. The man was taller than Wonho and was dressed in a three-piece black tailored suit. He bowed and Wonho bowed back. “I see you got our letter Mr. Shin. Please follow me. We can have the meeting now as my schedule is free now.” The man held his hand out. “I am Chae Hyungwon, chief secretary at Monsta Ent.”

Wonho shook his hand and followed him inside the imposing building.


	2. Surprise

The office was as sparse as Wonho guessed it would be. Faded sky blue walls, deep varnished furniture. No decorations, only a calendar and a clock. Not one particle of air out of place. One wall was made entirely of glass and you could see the city scape and people rushing around Seoul like little specks of colour moving around one's consciousness at four am. 27 floors up resided the chief secretary's office. 27 floors of awkward elevator time with one of the top men Monsta Ent. 27 floors of Wonho's anxiety. 27 floors of improvisation.

He was a pro at hiding it. The anxiety and insecurity masked with a smirk and a handsome face. Hyungwon had been silent thee entire trip to his office, stopping a couple of times to greet employees and the stars of the company. Wonho just awkwardly (but seemingly confident) following a step and a half behind the chief secretary and copied his actions as not to offend anyone they came across.

"I bet you don't have the slightest clue why one of the biggest corporations in South Korea has asked you to meet with them Shin Hoseok." The chief secretary sat behind his desk and motioned for Wonho to sit in the seat provided (which looked unnecessarily luxurious but turned out to be very comfortable, probably unnecessarily so). The poor blonde shook his head in agreement, his smirk still hiding all his nerves inside.

"To be honest I thought this was an interview for a job I forgot that I applied for or that my roommate applied to for me." Hyungwon reached into his desk with a smirk, and produced a sealed envelope which had 'Shin Hoseok' neatly printed in cursive. Taking the envelope with eyebrows furrowed, Wonho cautiously opened it.

 

To Dear Hoseok,

You have never met me in your memory, but I remember you when you were a small child. An old family friend you could say, I knew your parents a long time ago. I have already contacted them and they were surprised with my proposal. You may choose to trust me or not, but in my will I have left you two positions at the company I started. Monsta Ent.

Unfortunately, I don't have any heirs so I had to start looking for someone suitable for these roles. You're parents thankfully accepted my proposal. I hired you a secretary/assistant who will look after you and help you. His name is Chae Hyungwon and he's quite the charmer if I so say so myself - maybe he even made my own old heart flutter with his charms, but I know he does his job well.

You have also been left all my things. There's a mansion in Busan and a penthouse in Gangnam, multiple cars with each and both properties should still be fully furnished by the time you get this letter.

I have a piece of advice for you, young Hoseok. Don't let it all get to you. Every successful person has learned to bullshit their way through life. If any situation comes up you must learn to improvise, keep up that façade and keep the image of yourself as a god permanent. It is only when we doubt ourselves that people realise that gods are just humans in disguise.

Good luck my boy and look after yourself.

Kim Sidae

 

Wonho slowly put down the letter and took a couple of deep breaths. "I'm hallucinating. That isn't what the letter says. I don't-" He started muttering to himself as he spaced out, his façade washed away due to the shock of news that he was confronted with. How unexpected. Chae Hyungwon just sat there trying not to laugh as his new boss whose soul seemed to have floated out of his body. Of course, he knew of the Chairman's plans long before the old man died, before the old CEO was notified, before the letter to Shin Hoseok was sent. This all just amused him.

The blonde looked up at the secretary wide-eyed like a deer caught in the headlights. "Welcome to Monsta Ent. Shin Hoseok, Chairman and CEO. As chief Secretary, I will basically double as your personal assistant and will look after the company as you transition into the job. If you have any questions, feel free to ask."

"So, I basically inherited a multi billion-dollar corporation and entertainment company from a very old family friend, my family was in on it and never told me and what on earth do I tell my flatmate?" Wonho confirmed everything he had heard.

Once he stopped panicking, he realised he needed to get his head on and survive this major stressor. He started to chuckle, his signature smirk back on his face like a mask of confidence. "When I left this morning, he said - and I quote - You better come back a millionaire or I'm kicking you out of the flat."

This time Hyungwon chuckled along instead of holding it in. He reached inside the draw and withdrew two contracts and handed them to the poor boy. "You can get him to move into the penthouse with you. I would suggest using it, you won't have to worry about rent and your flatmate can't kick you out."

Wonho smiled and signed the papers as he read them. One was basically a change of hands for official documentation and the other was the contract of the chief secretary (as he was employed by the chairman in the first place). Inside the poor man was still in shock and hadn't hit countershock yet. He reasoned that until he'd learn what he really need to do he'd just wing it.

He got up off the very luxurious and comfortable char and shook Hyungwon's hand. "Since we're going to be closely working together, you can call me Wonho rather than my full name. It would make it slightly less awkward."

The ravenette nodded. "If that's the case you can just call me Hyungwon."


	3. Angry Mama Bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been away due to a crashed computer and it's overseas trip for repair. I hope you guys don't mind...

Wonho quietly entered the small apartment in which he assumed his flat mate resided. Picking up a rather large suitcase, crept along the hallway to the kitchen where Kihyun was sure to be. True to his assumption, the brunette was slaving over a mass of chopped fruits. The barista liked to create the treats for his coffee shop in their small apartment and forget that Wonho still had to cook dinner for them.

"Think fast!" Wonho threw the suitcase at Kihyun (almost knocking over the cupcake batter in the process) and it hit him rectangle in the face. The poor guy fell over with the suitcase and scowled at the blond from the floor.

"What the hell Wonho?" He yelled, throwing the container back at his assailant. "I found a better place and you don't have to pay rent." He smirked at his friend. "Turns out I inherited a bunch of stuff and was only told today." Kihyun just grumbled and picked himself up off the ground. He picked up the suitcase and trudged out of the kitchen.

Wonho waited a minute for his flat mate to settle again before calling out to him, "It's a penthouse!"

Three words had never made Wonho struggle to keep a straight (my ass) face as the three that Kihyun shouted back down the hallway from his bedroom.

"The ever-loving fuck?!?!"

 

The trip to Gangnam was quiet and awkward. Hyungwon had arrived to personally chauffeur the duo to the property to find an angry brunette trying to strangle Wonho on top of three suitcases. He quickly pulled the angry man off his boss and helped the blonde up. Wonho took a few short breaths trying to regulate his breathing once more.

"Hyungwon, I'd like you to meet my old friend and flat mate," He pointed at the seething brunette who was trying to hold himself back from pouncing on the blonde again. "Yoo Kihyun. Kihyun, this is my personal assistant Mr. Chae Hyungwon." Kihyun glared at Wonho before putting a genuine smile on his face as he shook Hyungwon's hand.

"Will Mr. Yoo be moving in as well?" The assistant inquired, smiling back at Kihyun. Wonho nodded and smiled brightly. "He was just asking me who I murdered to inherit a penthouse in Gangnam." Hyungwon chuckled. "Don't tell him about the mansion yet." He winked. Kihyun's eyes widened at the new information. The colour rushed from his face and he promptly fainted into Hyungwon's arms (as he had been prepared for this since he shook the guy's hand).

"Next time let's try not to kill my flat mate." Wonho sighed. "I'll take the suitcases if you can carry him?" Hyungwon nodded and gently hoisted the brunette up onto his back, following his boss out of the apartment. Kihyun was smaller and lighter than Hyungwon expected. His mid-tone locks delicately brushing his forehead in a stylised mess. Hyungwon decided then and there that sleeping Kihyun deserved to be protected - no homo (all the homo).

Wonho quickly piled the suitcases into the boot of the vehicle (a totally inconspicuous - my ass - SUV) as Hyungwon carefully placed Kihyun in the backseat with a pillow so he'd be comfortable. Wonho slipped into the passenger's seat and Hyungwon, the driver's seat.

"You do realise he's going to be even more angry at you when he wakes up? I fear for when we arrive at the penthouse." Hyungwon sighed as he pulled out of the parking space, and onto the road. "He obviously cares about you and won't hesitate to knock some sense into you if he needs to." Silence was the reply, Wonho opting to zone-out rather than acknowledging what he knew was coming. Hyungwon was perceptive for only knowing the brunette for five minutes. Maybe Kihyun's tendency to mother him was too obvious.

The silence that shrouded the car was slightly tense. The trip to Gangnam was quiet and awkward.

 

Once they arrived at the building, Yoo Kihyun had awoken and was scathing - ready to strangle the blonde all over again. Shin Hoseok had somehow come to inherit both a penthouse _and_ a mansion. Someone must have been _very_ rich to have left him that (and apparently more for him to have a _personal assistant_ as well) and as far as Kihyun knew, no one in Wonho's family could ever leave him this much. Not even his great-aunt Agnes (who was in fact quite rich thank you, don't doubt the old hag Kihyun).

Wonho had taken the suitcases to the foyer to wait for the duo who were left in the car. Hyungwon adjusted the mirror so he could see the angry barista. "Just to let you know, he didn't kill anyone Mr. Yoo. He was left everything by the old chairman and president of my company. Please don't strangle my boss." He relaxed into his seat. "He asked if he could bring you with him you know. He does know that you care for him even though this first day working with him has shown me that he is an absolute idiot."

Kihyun sighed and relaxed as well, his gaze losing the anger it held only moments earlier. "You're very observant Chae Hyungwon. I know I mother him too much, but he has no other friends and he refuses to go outside to meet others anyway."

He looked out of the window at the imposing high-end apartment building. It's plastered façade mocking him from the confines of the car. It was expensive and unlikely to get an apartment around here, but a penthouse? The thought scared Kihyun a little bit, and the prospect of why and how scared him even more.

How had life brought Wonho and himself to this point? How likely was it that Wonho would inherit all this? Fate was being generous but to Kihyun it felt like it was too much of a coincidence.

He brushed his fingers through his messy locks and let out a deep sigh. "Promise you'll look after him as he goes out into the world?"


	4. Too fancy for my Shit

The three men stood out the front of the slightly (or not so) embellished double doors that marked the entrance of the penthouse. Gold paint lined sleek black panels on the front of the wooden barrier, blending out into the wallpaper as if it was meant to be there. The doors stood without handles as if denying entry. There was no number on the front as it was the only door on that level of the building â€“ not more than ten steps from the elevator's exit.

Hyungwon withdrew a card from his breast pocket and tapped it against the center of the entrance. A small beep could be heard as the door unlocked and silently opened on its own. "This be some James Bond shit." Wonho's voice could be heard softly in the small space.

"Welcome home sir."

Within one of the hallway walls, a monitor flickered to life. On the large imbedded screen was a young man's bust. His face was rounded, adorned with a tall nose and thin lips. Chocolate hair fell stylishly over the figure's dark eyes. "Greetings Mr. Shin. I am I.M., your digital butler. Before you ask, I.M. stands for 'intelligent monbebe' a personal joke of the late overlord. You may also call me Changkyun should you prefer. If you ever need me, I'll be at your beckoned call.'

Two pathways lit up floor of the corridor. The light blue one that veered to the left started at the feet of the new owner of the penthouse, its soft glow reflecting off the polished surface of his baggage. The soft pastel pink of the other path began at the front of barista's position. "The paths will take both of you to your quarters. Give I.M. a call if you need anything." The secretary gave his goodbye and left the dwelling straight after, handing the card to the owner and retrieving a second one from his breast pocket for the guest.

Both remaining humans looked at the other. Kihyun raised his eyebrow as if to say _how on earth did you end up with such good luck and what the fuck just happened?_ Wonho just shrugged in response and started down his well-lit path, suitcase in tow.

Kihyun just smiled softly as he watched the blonde swagger down the hall. The man had grown from the child he met years ago. The original Hoseok (back then a Lee, not a Shin) was lanky and dorky. A shy stick with legs. A small human was only half a year older than him, but clung to him as he had not the courage to traverse the school by himself. Maybe it was his braces or his knobby knees, Kihyun would never be able to tell. "How quickly children grow. He's graduated from an ugly duckling into a cocky goose." He commented to himself before starting down his own path. "Hey Changkyun, I have an idea to scare that fudge nugget..."

 

 

Now just when Wonho didn't think he would be prepared for life in his own penthouse, it was an understatement. The whole apartment took up three floors of the complex instead of the usual one to two floors. The path led him up the two flights of the central stairwell and to another door that was crafted to fade out into the wallpaper. The polished gold of the entrance was lined with black, an inverse of the front door of the penthouse. "Allow me Sir." I.M.'s voice echoed eerily down the hall, sending a shiver down the blonde's spine as he flinched.

Once again, the doors swung open silently without Wonho even needing to lift a finger. "Please don't do that again Changkyun. I almost had a heart attack!" He whined as the AI burst into laughter.

The interior of the room was lavish and minimalistic to explain in vaguest terms. The living quarters took up the whole of the third floor, sectioned apart with sheer partitions and thin decorative wallpaper in a modern botanic style. One of the walls in the office partition of the space was made up of a floor-to-ceiling bookshelf, filled to the brim with literary classics, business magazines and reports. Another of the sections was fairly large, and giant mirrors covered the walls. Upon closer inspection, Wonho found that the mirrors were also storage for gym equipment and a good quality sound system.

The third partitioned section was taken up by a wardrobe the size of two rooms. Half of it was filled with tailored suits and expensive clothes that were just his size and style. He quickly set to work unpacking his suitcase of all of his normal clothes, quickly noting the organisational system that was already in place around him as not to make his sleeveless tanks and old runners seem too out of place. The bathroom was just as large and had mirrors everywhere, a large shower and an even bigger bathtub.

The last section and the main section consisted of the main bedroom, a fairly spacious and elaborately decorated space. The king-sized bed was made with golden sheets and a white embroidered spread, the designs painted on the floor as to make the bed seem like it fit there perfectly and blended into its surroundings. One of the walls was made of glass, allowing the sleeper a full view of the city that surrounded him.

"This is way too fancy for my ass." The complaint was met with silence as the man stalked his way to the office. "I might as well do a bit of reading, so I don't seem like a complete noob tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it's been a while since I've touched this with a 5 foot pole... fork exams!
> 
> (damn I love procrastinating with fiction)


End file.
